A Divided Heart
by xXMiMiXx
Summary: ON HIATUS- Minako likes Rei. Usagi likes Rei too. Rei...well, she is not sure. Can she make up her mind? Or will one of the blondes make it up for her? A/N: I removed Chapters 3 and 4...I'll post better ones when I write a good story line for this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sailor moon!

**Summary: **One had two boyfriends. Yes at the same time. The other had one boyfriend. One's romantic future was uncertain. While the other was meant to get married to a wonderful man and rule the world for centuries to come. They were best friends. But they both wanted the same person. Hino Rei. UsagixReixMinako

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The five Inner Senshi sat around the table of Rei's room with the one purpose of studying. Although not all of them were being entirely successful at keeping their concentration into their respective books and areas of study. Actually only three of them were into learning something productive.

Rei was studying her History notes for a test tomorrow. Ami was being notoriously successful at introducing basic Geometric formulas to Makoto, who was actually understanding some of the not so complicated processes.

But for the two blonds it was a whole different experience. Usagi didn't seem to be able to let go of the sweets Makoto had brought over for their session and her notebook had been filled with doodles of bunnies and flowers instead of the actual notes she was supposed to be taking from her reading assignment. And Minako's concentration swayed from her English textbook to the miko sitting in front of her.

She just couldn't keep her eyes from her, but Minako made an effort to also look around her textbook as if she was actually interested in it. If it wasn't because she felt like it was important to keep appearances she would be eying her fully. And there was also the fact that Rei didn't know about her feelings and nor did the rest of the Senshi.

Sometimes it even worried her what the rest of the girls would think of her if she ever told any of them about her true feelings for the miko. To her, there were only three possible responses to the news. They could freak out and never talk to her again in their lives. They could laugh their heads out at the thought of the two timing, boy crazy Goddess of Love having feelings other than the usual friendship for none other than their Sailor Mars. Or they could simply understand and accept it.

But what worried her more would have to be the reaction and feelings of the raven haired miko. Minako had no idea how she felt about a lot of things. It was almost impossible to tell. Rei was like one of those old books with the old version of the language which you just couldn't really understand. She was like one of those books with a very hidden meaning with no foreshadowing or any clue of what might happen next. It was nearly impossible to read between the lines. And to top it all off the Goddess of Love didn't seem to be able to tell by using her powers either.

"V?" At first it was a subtle sound. "Venus." Then it became a little more insistent and loud. "Mars to Venus." The demand was now more than evident in the voice. That and the hand waving in front of her face made her realize that she had been spacing out.

"Huh?" That was all she could come up with.

"You are staring." A nervous grin started to form on her face and an embarrassment blush covered her cheeks slightly at having been caught. She had been staring and now she couldn't form a coherent word or thought on her mind. Minako was speechless. That didn't happen often and it worried her. She was usually the one who could keep up best with Rei when it came to answering back.

"V?" Rei insisted. "Did your few brain connections finally stopped working?" She raised an elegant raven eyebrow and once again waited for a response. Anything that told her that the blond's brain was still functional.

Minako's eyes were now wide as saucers and her eyebrows were so high up they already seemed to be outside her face. She began stuttering an answer but it was impossible for anyone to make out its meaning.

"Okay..." Rei drawled. "You don't have to say anything now..." She was speaking slowly and pointedly so that her blond friend could understand what she was saying. "...just so that you don't hurt yourself anymore."

"We've lost her." Makoto stated matter of factly and Usagi agreed with her by exaggeratedly nodding her head and crossing her arms in front of her.

It had to be a good ten minutes before Minako's mind started dissipating and she could think clearly again.

Everyone had gone back to their tasks at hand. Except that there weren't anymore sweets for Usagi to drool over. She had eaten them all and she was now wondering over the more hidden corners of her mind until she found one of her favorite subjects. The only difference between this subject and her other interests was that this one was her special little secret. It wasn't like eating sweets or sleeping. Those were the ones her friends knew about. This one was even better. This one was her friend. The one she always argued with just to have her attention directed at only her.

This had been her little secret ever since she had met the raven haired miko. She had always been trying to do something wacky or clumsy just to have her notice her. Even if it meant annoying the miko to no ends. It was fun to see her all worked up. It was fun for her to see her friend's emotions go from calm and collected to annoyed and sometimes to even angry. And if she was lucky and had done the right combination on the right buttons and pulled the exact levers she could see a small grin form on her raven haired friend's face. If only for an instance.

Usagi woke up from her daydreaming with a start and by the looks of Rei's face she had been calling her for a while now.

"Apparently Minako's disease is contagious. Hopefully it's only a blonds thing."

"What? Why?" Usagi put a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Hey!"

"You were staring too."

"No I wasn't!" Usagi's cheeks became a rosy pink and she felt herself become uncomfortably warm.

"At me." Rei muttered and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wha-? Gaa- Ha! Ha! At you?! Haa- Ha! No...Ha! Ha!" She began sweating and her laughter increased in intensity. "Silly Rei-chan!" And with that she gave Rei a hard slap on the back that send her forward and in contact with the table. She gave a surprise yelp and when her forehead made contact with the hard wood in front of her she gasped in pain.

Everyone gasped loudly in unison expecting some kind of nuclear explosion to come out of their friend. Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth and hurriedly hid behind Makoto and Ami, who in an attempt to protect themselves from the projectiles sure to come to their target in no time, shoved Usagi away from themselves and closer to a speechless Minako.

After what seemed like an eternity of expecting the worse and having Rei's head still apparently pasted to the table they heard a small groan coming from her. They saw Rei's back heave somewhat from what seemed to be sigh. Then she brought her hands up and pressed them against the table for support. It took the miko some effort to get herself up from that position but when she was finally sitting as straight as she could and the rest of the senshi got a good look at her face, they saw a pain filled expression. Rei's face was screwed in pain and her forehead was as red as her sailor fuku where it had hit against the hard wood.

She brought her hand up to feel her tender forehead but as soon as she reached the spot she had to retrieve her hand. A hundred waves of pain shot through her whole skull and down the rest of her body. She sighed heavily and mumbled something under her breath.

Rei pressed her eyes shut and then reopened them to get some sense of what had just happened. She even felt a bit of vertigo for a moment and then it was gone. She looked around and found that everyone had an expression of shock on their faces and they were still as rocks.

Makoto was the first one to move. She stood up and run out of the room saying she would bring a bag of ice. Then Ami recovered from her state of shock and came closer to Rei to check on her forehead.

"Thankfully you are not bleeding. It's probably nothing serious." Ami said as she tried to feel Rei's wound just in case but was constantly stopped by Rei's hands.

"That or she could have a massive conclusion!" Minako was happy to jump in with a new term she had learn in anatomy class so she held her chest high to demonstrate how proud she was of herself.

"Concussion you stupid." The miko retorted. She was going to say something else when Makoto came in with the bag that would save them all from a couple of hours full of verbal abuse from the Martian. Ami put the bag of ice against Rei's forehead and she held it in place careful not to disturb her new wound.

"Oh no. Nevermind! She's alive!" The blond chirped and put her arms up in a gesture of mock celebration. Although deep inside she was relieved not only for the fact that there had been no massive nuclear explosion but also because her friend and secret crush was showing signs of being alright. "I was so scared that Rei might burn any of us alive!"

"Oh! You actually looked smarter when you were speechless!" Rei said imitating Minako's chosen tone of voice and mocking the blond's face expression.

"Ha! I was so not speechless!" Was the indignant response. "I could have answered you any time I wanted!"

"Yes, of course! With one of those weird noises that were coming out of your mouth. You sounded like you were swallowing and talking at the same time."

"Well at least I did not cause you a conclusion!"

"Concussion!"

"That's exactly what I said! Geez."

When Rei was about to answer back with some nasty reply she was stopped by a finger tapping at her shoulder attempting to gain her attention once more. She turned around with a look that would have stopped a whole army on their tracks and made every single solder convulsion on the spot but she immediately softened her expression when she realized it was her princess.

"What is it Odango?" She asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan...I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Rei looked at her princess's sincere navy blue eyes and instantly her heart melted like butter. She had completely forgotten about the bump that was sure to grow from her forehead because of her little argument with Minako.

"Don't worry Usagi. It's just a little bump." She smiled a reassuring smile at Usagi, who couldn't help herself at hearing her name instead of the usual nickname Rei used to address her and hugged the miko with all her might. "Okay. Okay. That's enough hugging for a whole year!"

Minako found herself watching the exchange of affection between her charge and her crush with a wave of jealously completely unknown to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sailor moon!

**Summary: **One had two boyfriends. Yes at the same time. The other had one boyfriend. One's romantic future was uncertain. While the other was meant to get married to a wonderful man and rule the world for centuries to come. They were best friends. But they both wanted the same person. Hino Rei. UsagixReixMinako

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all those who reviewed!! I really hope you guys like this chapter and all the rest that are coming soon. I'm doing my best to check all grammar and spelling before posting...although you still might find some errors.

I fixed some spelling and grammar stuff n chapter 1. Some I didn't even notice before...but I think it looks better now.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't help feeling that way for what she was seeing. That person the princess was allowed to hug was supposed to be _her _Rei. Not Usagi's. She wanted to be the one allowed to touch her in such an improvised manner. She saw the way Rei's eyes softened for Usagi and she wanted to be the one Rei's eyes softened for as well. She wanted it all. All that the Princess was getting and a lot more. She wanted Rei Hino.

More feelings were flooding inside of her. She could feel them. So many of them. Some she couldn't recognize. Or maybe she was just afraid to recognize them and therefore accept that she was feeling that way about their princess. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. But it was inevitable. To her it was an impossible task to feel indifferent in this situation.

It became too much to bear when she saw Usagi giving Rei a quick peck on the cheek. Rei blushed a light shade of pink and tried to conceal it with her long raven bangs covering her eyes and by turning away.

Minako stood up abruptly startling everyone. She silently collected her belongings and walked out of the miko's bedroom slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

The four girls were left there wondering what had gotten the Senshi of Love so upset. They looked at each other with questioning glances. None of them knew what had just happened to Minako but they figured she'd be fine tomorrow for their study session at Makoto's apartment.

At the end of their meeting, when everybody said their goodbyes and left for their homes, Rei was left worried thinking about Minako. The blond had left so quickly without saying a word but she could tell that something was wrong. Something had affected her to the point of not being able to stand it and share it with her friends, whom she knew would help her regardless of the problem.

Minako was a strong and balanced girl and not only because she was Sailor Venus and the leader of their team. It wasn't natural to see her react that way in any kind of situation.

When she was clearing everything up to go to sleep with an organized bedroom and a somehow tranquil mind, she spotted Minako's English textbook lying on the floor almost underneath the table. She had forgotten it when she left and it gave Rei the perfect excuse to visit her and ask her what had happened.

* * *

Minako walked fast on the empty street with her fists clenched to her sides trying hard not to let a single tear that was threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks follow that or any other path. She increased her speed as the sun began setting in the horizon until in a just a few minutes she came into view of her two story house. She fumbled with the keys until she found the one that would open the front door and inserted it into the keyhole. The door opened and she stepped inside the dark house.

All the lights were out meaning that there was nobody home. Her father was probably still at work and wasn't coming until after midnight as usual and Artemis had said he was going to spend the whole week with Luna. Her mother had to be out with her girlfriends. She had the house all to herself for the night.

She walked up the stairs straight to her bedroom and tossed her belongings on the floor by the door letting herself fall on her soft bed face down. All she could manage was a heavy gasp before burying her face on the pillow and letting the tears finally flow free from her eyes and into the pillow staining it with a darker color than the usual light orange that was the fabric.

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes tightly as she let the first of many sobs out. At first she tried to repress them because she didn't want to show any more weakness even though there was no one there to presence it, but then she just gave in and the sobs began shaking her body vigorously. It was hard for her to keep it all bottled up inside and if she couldn't go and talk to somebody about it she might as well just cry her heart out.

At first she thought it was her imagination. But then the persistent knocks on the front door proved her wrong.

She didn't want to see anyone right now. Whoever it was they could wait until tomorrow or just get lost forever. Whichever happened she really didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone.

The knocks became stronger and started coming in shorter intervals until she decided to get up from her bed. She wiped the tears form her face and walked down the stairs to see who it was in order to stop the racket that was giving her a massive headache and not helping her mood in a positive manner.

Minako stood there for a short while waiting to see if this insistent person would just leave, but they wouldn't. The knocks kept on coming stronger every time.

"Would you stop knocking on the door and go away already!?" She said as she forcefully opened the door with a death glare on her swollen, red eyes. Amethyst eyes glared back at her as the owner put her hand down since she didn't have to keep knocking on the door anymore.

"Well I would if you'd open the door and let me in." Minako had not expected Rei to be the very annoying person at the door. But then again who else would stand there for so long insisting on getting the door opened even if it cost her nearly bloody knuckles.

"What do you want Rei?" She said calmly but the glare wouldn't leave her eyes. Rei grimaced at the absence of the usual friendly honorific in her name but to Minako it had gone unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked noticing the tear paths on Minako's cheeks and the redness on Minako's beautiful sky blue eyes and in her pointy nose. She got even more worried this time. This had to be serious matter if it got the usually strong blond to tears.

"I'm fine Rei-chan. Anything else?" Was the cold reply.

"Can I come in?" Rei asked hoping that Minako wouldn't push her away in this time when she needed someone's shoulder to cry on. That was a little hypocrite for Rei to say considering she never let anyone in when she had a time of weakness. But she still wanted to be there for Minako even if the blond herself didn't want her around.

Minako answered by opening the door farther and stepping aside allowing the miko to walk inside the house. Rei left her shoes at the entrance beside Minako's and followed the Senshi of Love to the kitchen where she started pouring herself a glass of water.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Rei looked around the clean kitchen silently as she waited for Minako to drink all the water in her glass. That didn't take long and they went on their way up the stairs to her bedroom. Minako closed the door behind them out of habit and went to sit down on her wrinkled bed. Rei just stood there waiting for her to make the first move.

They were silent for a while. Neither one of them knowing how to approach the matter at hand and not knowing what to do while the right way came up on their minds.

"Why were you crying?" Rei was genuinely concerned and she made sure her friend grasped that from the tone of her voice.

"Why do you even care?" Was Minako's retort. It came out as a broken sentence because of the knot that had formed on her throat the minute Rei sat beside her on the bed. She hoped that Rei hadn't noticed that, but she had. She looked away from Rei willing the new wave of tears that was threatening to fall down her cheeks to stay in her eyes so that the miko wouldn't see another single sign of weakness coming from her.

That silenced Rei for some time as it confused her even more than Minako walking away like she had and seeing the signs of her having been crying.

"Because you're my friend." That was what she could come up with. It sounded lame to her own ears but that was the truth. Minako was her friend and it worried her to no ends seeing her like this. "And because I do care about you." That was true also. Rei cared for Minako more than she did for just any other friend. Their relationship was special and she thought Minako knew that too. But it appeared to her that the blond might not see it that way.

"How much do you care for me?" Minako asked quickly with hope filling her watery eyes. But this had caught Rei completely off guard.

"Huh?" She asked even more confused than she already was. Lately Minako seemed to be doing that a lot to her.

"Nothing. Nevermind. It was a stupid question." She said with her eyes downcast trying to hide her embarrassment.

Then she did something unexpected. She leaned to her side and rested her head on Rei's shoulder. A bold move considering who she was leaning against. She didn't find any kind of rejection though. Rei was astonished for a moment but as she recovered she slipped her arm around Minako's waist and embraced her, quietly pulling her closer to her. Minako let out a relieved sigh at not having been rejected by the miko and took this as a sign to put both her arms around the other girl's waist, cuddling on the crook of her neck.

Rei rested her head against Minako's and let out a sigh of her own. She could smell the scent of the blond's hair and she loved it. It was sweet and yet fresh like strawberries. She could get lost in that scent forever.

They stayed in that position for a while. Enjoying each others' company and the feeling of being so close to each other was overwhelming and yet so calming. It was a new and strange feeling for both of them but it was welcomed.

But they had to break up eventually and Rei was the one to move away first. She stood up and fixed her shirt absentmindedly. She turned and looked at Minako in the eyes. She couldn't help getting lost in those pools of light blue even for a second until she recovered and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Um...I-I kinda forgot what I came here for." She stuttered pointing her thumb behind her back as if the forgotten English textbook was there. She received a confused look from the Senshi of Love so she elaborated. "Um...well I was going to bring your...um...English textbook...um...but I forgot it...at home." She wasn't sure how to read Minako's expression now so she decided to keep rambling to explain herself better. "Well I was worried about you so I came...but I was going to bring your book! But that doesn't mean I wasn't worried..." She stopped her monologue when she noticed Minako's eyes full of mischief and a grin plastered on her face.

Minako covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself from laughing at the miko but a few stray giggles still got through. Rei stood still looking around as if the answer to her question lied on the carpeted floor or somewhere around the room. She looked up to Minako once more and found the answer she was looking for. She had been babbling! A blush covered her cheeks in embarrassment. She slapped a hand against her pants in frustration and groaned.

The blond couldn't resist holding up her laughter any longer so she just let go of her mouth and let it all out. She had to bend for a moment as a small pain started to form in her stomach making her want to stop laughing already. But as she looked up to see if Rei was still there she found annoyed amethyst eyes staring back at her with a small pout on her lips. She had another fit of laughter and when she stopped she had to wipe out some tears from her cheeks and the unshedded ones from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan. It's that you look so cute when you just babble on and on like that." She said smiling up at the miko who was still pretty annoyed.

"Shut up." Rei mumbled. Minako barely grasped that but the simplicity of it got her into another long fit of laughter. "Would you stop laughing at me already!?" Rei said louder, finally getting the blond to stop but that didn't erase the grin off her face. She huffed and turned her head away from her while crossing her arms over her chest.

They shared a short moment of silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say once more.

They were moments like this that got Minako's spirit up. The moments she shared with the miko made her immensely happy. Every small gesture between the two made her believe that there was still a chance, even if small, of her being the one getting closer and closer to the raven haired girl's heart. These moments made her believe, and hope, that she was going to be the one that, someday, owned the girl's heart forever. They gave her confidence to keep on trying. To stand up after falling a thousand times and keep on walking until she didn't fall anymore.

"You know what we should do tomorrow?" She asked eagerly as an idea popped in her head.

"What?"

"We should go have some ice cream before the meeting! You and I. What do you say?" She was becoming too eager about this idea but the eagerness decreased as it wasn't being corresponded.

"I can't tomorrow." Rei answered sheepishly putting one of her hands inside her back pocket.

"And why not?" Minako was careful not to show any disappointment in her voice. She was feeling as if all her confidence and resolution was being drained from her.

"Because...Usagi and I are going to have some cake tomorrow before the meeting." Rei looked down suddenly finding the carpet rather interesting.

"Oh." This time her disappointment was more than evident. At hearing that she knew that her confidence was completely gone. Usagi had a head start.

"But you can join us!" Was Rei's great idea. "The three of us could have ice cream and cake before meeting everyone at Makoto's apartment!" She looked at Minako eagerly as she did find this as a good idea. That way she could spend some time with her favorite blonds and best friends.

Minako was taken aback by this new proposition. She was not expecting Rei to have such ideas. It wasn't one that suited her best. She even felt uncomfortable with that being suggested. "Oh. No Rei-chan. I think you two should go. I'll just meet up with you guys at Mako-chan's"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes, I'm sure Rei-chan."

"Oh. Well then I think I should get going now. It's getting pretty dark." Rei waited for Minako's answer, but none came. "Good night V." Once again Minako completely ignored her so she walked slowly towards the door never taking her eyes off of the blond as if willing her to keep her from leaving. Until she just decided to leave the Senshi of Love to her self and left.

Meanwhile Minako had already stepped into her own little world. Not her happy place. Not the one where she dreamed the unreal and had everything that she wanted. But the one where her subconscious self threw at her face everything she wanted and could not have. It was painful. Too painful to just shove it away in the trash and forget about it. It was the kind of pain that just wouldn't go away. That pain that had only one remedy and that remedy was the one thing that caused it.

Tomorrow Rei was going to spend at least an hour alone with Usagi. They'd probably bicker and argue a lot but that was their type of bonding. It was pretty much obvious that if she didn't like it then she would not be hanging out with the Odango. So then she must love it. Right?

It was a complicated arrangement of logistic equations. If that even made sense it would be much easier to understand. And to Minako, as well as to many other people, it was inexplicable and unresolvable.

New tears began streaming slowly down her cheeks, dripping on her blouse and staining it with dark blots. This time she wouldn't stop them. She felt like she needed to cry. She felt her heart being shredded to pieces as she let a sob out and then a thousand more followed.

She felt the loneliest now. Rei had just been here. She had asked her to join them. She could have said yes and give Usagi a fight. Was she going to serve everything to Usagi on a silver platter? Apparently yes. That was exactly what she was doing now.

Minako cried uncontrollably on her bed until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **So what do you guys thing of this chapter?

Please Review! Even if you don't like it. The more reviews the faster the updates!

Once again thanks to all those who reviewed.


End file.
